Aquellos ojos grises
by 0Thiara0
Summary: Una historia un tanto diferente... con una pareja un tanto difrente.
1. Chapter 1

Una chica de largo cabello negro rogaba porque aquel infierno terminara. Sólo quería huir, correr y gritar con todas sus fuerzas. El dolor era tan grande, lo sentía en su cuerpo… y por sobre todo… en su corazón.

Se sentía tan sola…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dania Marsh observó con aprehensión el muro que tendría que traspasar para llegar al andén 9 y 3/4. La esperaba su último año de estudios en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Y aunque esta vez tenía esperanzas en que este sería un año mejor, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante los recuerdos de los horribles años anteriores. Después de todo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde… ¿cierto?

Desde que había entrado a Hogwarts había sido la chica más impopular y presa de las burlas y bromas pesadas del resto de sus compañeros. Incluso se había acostumbrado a que la llamaran "La Escoba", como la había apodado el siempre popular Sirius Black desde el primer día. Y ella ya no se molestaba en negárselo a si misma. Lo sabía, sólo tenía que mirarse al espejo para notarlo. Su excesiva delgadez, la cual se atenuaba terriblemente debido a su altura. Sus diminutos pechos, que provocaban que mirara con envidia como otras chicas se pavoneaban con poleras escotadas acaparando las miradas masculinas sin importar siquiera si eran bonitas o no, con tal de tener pechos grandes. Su pelo demasiado largo lo que provocaba que continuamente tuviera que amarrarlo en un tomate como si fuera una vieja. Sabía que algún día tendría que cortárselo, pero adoraba tanto tener el pelo largo que no era capaz. Y por último y peor, su rostro. Su nariz era demasiado grande, sus cejas muy anchas, sus labios muy pequeños, sus ojos eran del común color café, y para rematar… llevaba gafas. Quizás en otras personas, como por ejemplo en el conocido alborotador James Potter, los lentes se veían bien y les daban un aire intelectual misterioso y atractivo. Pero en ella sólo representaban un estorbo y una forma de afear aún más su ya de por sí poco agraciado rostro.

En resumen, sabía que no era y que nunca sería bonita. Pero eso ya no le importaba. No obstante, aún le dolía que todos la juzgaran sin conocerla. Sólo por ser tímida, callada y estudiosa la habían calificado como una nerd sin vida social, que sólo tenía por amigos a los libros. Por eso tenía tan pocos amigos. Si alguien la molestaba en los pasillos, se alejaba y lo evitaba. Y así había terminado teniendo un grupo tan reducido de amigos que sólo podía contarlos con los dedos de una mano. Lo más extraño de todo era que sus mejores amigos habían resultado ser todo menos gente tímida o impopular como ella.

Estos eran los pensamientos de la retraída Dania cuando un grito interrumpió sus reflexiones…

- ¡¡Dany! ¡¡Danita! – Se giró para ver como corría hacía ella una de las chicas más bonitas y populares de todo Hogwarts, una de sus mejores amigas: Amanda Curd. Al llegar a su lado "Mandie", como le decían casi todos, la abrazó efusivamente. Era una chica de cabellos dorados que formaban preciosos bucles naturales en las puntas, ojos celestes y un rostro y un cuerpo que hubiera envidiado hasta la modelo _muggle_ más famosa. En definitiva, era una chica hermosísima. – Ay amiga, te extrañé tanto. – Le dijo la rubia estrechándola aún más entre sus brazos.

- Ya ya ya, no exageres tanto, Mandie. – Quien hablaba era Lily Evans, una chica de largo cabello rojo oscuro, liso y espeso, hermosos ojos verdes y a pesar de no tener una belleza tan llamativa ni tan seductora como la de su rubia amiga, no dejaba de ser menos notoria. Ella era otra de las mejores amigas de Dania. – Sólo ha sido un mes. – Añadió la pelirroja.

- ¡Para ti habrá sido un mes!... para mí fue una eternidad. – Rebatió la rubia soltando finalmente a Dania.

- ¡Hasta que por fin la dejas en libertad! – Gritó Lily abrazando ahora ella a su amiga. Y nuevamente Dania sintió que era estrujada como una esponja.

- ¡¡Todas juntas! – Exclamó Mandie lanzándose a rodear ella también con sus brazos a su amiga. Ahora parecía que estuvieran haciendo un emparedado humano, un emparedado de Dania. - ¡¡Chicas, las quiero mucho!

- Chic… chicas, yo también las quiero, pero… ¿podrían dejarme respirar?

Al escucharla la pelirroja y la rubia se miraron y exclamaron al unísono "ups" soltando a su amiga con una expresión de disculpas y de diversión a la vez.

Y entonces no pudieron evitarlo. Las tres se observaron y estallaron en carcajadas. Claro, esas eran sus reacciones después de tanto tiempo en que sólo habían podido comunicarse mediante cartas. Desde hace un mes casi exacto que no se veían. La última vez había sido en casa de Lily en donde habían pasado dos semanas muy divertidas, pero después Mandie había viajado con su familia a Francia y Lily a casa de sus abuelos en la playa; por lo que Dania había estado obligada a pasar el resto de sus vacaciones con sus padres. Y estos, por cierto, eran una pareja de aburridos, estirados y ricachones magos que se habían quedado en el pasado.

Y muchas cosas habían pasado durante ese mes en la vida de Dania que habían cambiado su vida para siempre.

Al recordar esas experiencias, la tímida jovencita sintió que su corazón se encogía de dolor. Estuvo a punto de llorar, pero bastó el ver a las sonrientes muchachas frente a ella para que una sonrisa nuevamente se asomara a sus labios.

Ellas eran sus amigas, su familia, sus hermanas. Solamente ellas habían estado con ella en todo momento, en las buenas y por sobre todo en las manos. Aunque todos en el colegio la despreciaran y la molestaran, ellas jamás se habían separado de su lado.

Lily podía se mandona y a veces tener un carácter de los mil demonios, pero en el fondo era la persona más dulce y se preocupaba tanto por sus amigas que muchas veces se olvidaba de ella misma. Siempre estaba dispuesta a defenderlas, aunque fuera a golpes.

Mandie podía ser pretenciosa y a veces un tanto infantil, pero siempre daba los consejos más acertados y a pesar de ser popular nunca se había burlado de nadie. Siempre al ver a sus amigas tristes, ella era la encargada de subirles el ánimo.

Nadie hubiera apostado por una amistad tan pura y sincera entre aquellas tres personalidades tan diferentes. Pero así era. Contra todo pronóstico a estas tres chicas simplemente les había bastado hablar en su primera noche en Hogwarts para nunca más separarse.

Y Dania sentía que no necesitaba más. Sus dos amigas tenían otros amigos, especialmente Mandie, aunque no tan buenos ni cercanos como el lazo que tenían las tres. Pero Dania sólo las tenía a ellas.

_Son personas maravillosas. Hermosas por fuera y por dentro_, pensó Dania. Lástima que no podía contarles sobre aquel mes. Confiaba en ellas y las adoraba, pero no era capaz todavía de hablar de aquello. Quizás más adelante. _Algún día_, se dijo.

Así que las tres amigas cruzaron juntas la pared y se dirigieron a esperar el tren que las llevaría a Hogwarts. Iban abrazadas, Dania al medio… como siempre. Era como si inconscientemente sus amigas la protegieran. Ella era la desvalida del grupo.

Lily lanzaba miradas de advertencia a cualquiera que se atreviera a señalar o siquiera mirar con un asomo de burla a Dania.

- Oye Lilly, ¿y esos niños de quinto porqué te miran como si hubieran visto un troll? ¿Acaso les hiciste algo?

Inmediatamente la pelirroja dio media vuelta su rostro para observar a su amiga de negros cabellos. En una fracción de segundo su expresión arisca cambió a una de completa dulzura.

- ¿Yo? No seas loca, Dania. Yo no le he hecho nada a nadie. – La aludida la miró con recelo. - ¡No me mires así!... ¡y tú tampoco, Mandie! ¡Si acabamos de llegar! ¡¿Cómo les iba a hacer algo! ¡He estado en todo momento con ustedes!

- Buen punto. – Concedió la blonda.

- Sí, jaja no es para que te pongas así, Lily. Te creemos.

Lily le sonrió de vuelta. Le alegró poder ver que su amiga sonreía. Desde el primer instante pudo notar que Dania ya no era la misma. Tenía ojeras y una sombra de tristeza nublaba sus ojos. Le preocupaba. Dania siempre había sido tímida y con poca autoestima, pero jamás había sido una persona triste. Sólo ella y Mandie la conocían realmente. Únicamente ellas sabían que aquella chica que para el resto del mundo no decía ni pío, jamás se callaba y a veces hablaba sin parar como un periquito. Solamente ellas conocían a la muchacha que no tenía miedo a hacer una locura, pero que con el resto se avergonzaba hasta de pedir un lápiz. Sólo ellas conocían a la Dania risueña, alegre, amorosa y locuaz.

Pero también sólo ellas conocían las penas y sufrimientos de la chica de negro cabello. Ellas la habían escuchado y visto llorar desconsoladamente. Sin embargo, Lily notó con profundo pesar que nada de aquello se comparaba con lo que ahora atormentaba a su amiga.

Decidió esperar. Tarde o temprano se los diría, cuando fuera el momento adecuado.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡Por todas las ramas del Sauce Boxeador! – Gritó Sirius.

- ¡¿Qué! – Pero Sirius no respondió a Remus. Simplemente seguía mirando hacia el Expreso Hogwarts fijamente. - ¡Responde, Sirius! ¿Sucedió algo?

- Mandie Curt. – Fue la respuesta del Merodeador.

- ¿Y sólo por eso hacías tanto escándalo? – Preguntó el chico de cabello castaño claro.

- ¿Sólo por eso? – Le respondió Sirius con auténtica incredulidad. – Estamos hablando de mi nueva conquista, Lunático.

Lupin se limitó a mirar al cielo y negar con la cabeza, mientras justo en ese momento se acercaban los otros dos merodeadores.

- ¿Y porqué discutían ahora? – Preguntó James Potter. – Ay, estos niños de ahora. – Suspiró teatralmente. – ¿Te das cuenta, Colagusano, uno no puede dejarlos ni diez segundos solos y ya se portan mal. – Prosiguió imitando perfectamente el tono de la profesora McGonagall.

- Estábamos hablando sobre mi nueva conquista.

- Mas bien dirás tu nueva presa. – Acotó Peter.

- Bueno,… conquista, presa o enamorada… al final es lo mismo. El asunto es que hablamos de mi nueva elección, la afortunada jovencita que tendrá el placer…no, mejor dicho, el privilegio de salir conmigo.

- Demasiada autoestima. – Murmuró Remus.

- ¿Y quién es tan afortunada damisela? – Preguntó Peter.

- ¡Mandie Curt! – Gritó Black.

- ¿Mandie Curt? – Preguntó James con los ojos abiertos como platos. - ¡Lily! – Y comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones hasta que encontró a la pelirroja dueña de su corazón junto a la rubia, tal como esperaba. - ¡Lily! – Gritó llamando la atención de su amada, a lo que ella respondió con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa que dejaron con expresión de bobo a James.

- ¿Han visto una cara más estúpida que esa? – Preguntó Sirius a sus amigos, quienes negaron mientras se reían de la cara de Cornamenta. – Yo jamás voy a perder la cabeza de esa manera por una mujer.

- No escupas al cielo, Hocicos. – Le dijo Remus.

- Es verdad, Lunático. Y para que veas que hablo en serio, el día que me vean enamorado como un tonto, - y alejándose un poco de James añadió en tono confidencial a Peter y Remus. – ya saben, como Cornamenta… mmm… ¡me pasearé por todo Hogwarts con un vestido! ¡Y por todo un día!

- Wow, ¿hablas en serio? – Preguntó Peter.

- Por supuesto. – Respondió el chico de cabellos negros, totalmente seguro.

- Entonces es un juramento. – Sentenció Lupin.

- ¡Sí! – Gritó Peter.

- Pues claro… es un juramento. – Los tres estrecharon manos en señal de haber cerrado tan loco trato.

- Me parece bastante interesante. – Comentó de improviso James.

- ¡Hasta que por fin despertaste! – Exclamó Black.

- ¡Bah! No es para tanto, Hocicos. – Y mirando seriamente a su amigo añadió. – A propósito… ¡¿quién es el que esta enamorado como un tonto! – Remató agarrando a su amigo y haciéndole una llave por el cuello mientras le daba de coscorrones en la cabeza.

- ¡¡No! ¡¡Ten cuidado que estropeas este magnífico cuerpo! – Gritaba exageradamente Sirius.

- ¡Dilo! ¿Así que yo soy un tonto enamorado, eh?

- ¡Sí! ¡tú eres el enamorado más tonto que ha pisado Hogwarts!

- ¡Por Merlín! – Suspiró Remus. – Estos dos no tienen remedio.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¿A quién saludabas? – Preguntó Mandie a Lily cuando estaban a punto de subir al tren.

- A James. – Contestó la pelirroja sin emoción en la voz a la vez que un ligero rubor en sus mejillas delataba su entusiasmo interior.

- ¿Ah sí? – Le preguntó la rubia divertida al ver el azoramiento de su amiga. Lily podía engañar a todo el mundo al parecer indiferente con respecto a su reciente relación con James Potter, pero a sus amigas no las engañaba.

- Pues sí… ¡ya te lo dije, Amanda!

- Yo sólo preguntaba.

- Con una vez es suficiente.

- Ya no seas mala, Mandie. – Interrumpió Dania ganándose una mirada de agradecimiento por parte de Lily. - ¿Qué no ves que la pobre Lily se pone roja como su propio cabello? – Y dicho aquello tanto la pelinegra como la rubia estallaron en carcajadas.

- Ja ja ja qué gracioso. – Les dijo con fastidio la chica Evans, mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos del compartimiento que las muchachas habían elegido.

- Pues sí, fue bastante gracioso. – Dijo Dania.

- Te apoyo, amiga. – Le dijo Mandie; ganándose ambas una mirada bastante ofuscada por parte de la chica Evans.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Las tres se encontraban solas en el vagón, como siempre. Lily y Mandie conversaban animadamente sobre como sería el nuevo año que se iniciaba, mientras Dania contemplaba el paisaje por la ventana.

Mandie observó a su amiga frente a ella. No era la misma, estaba segura. Se veía triste y era extremadamente extraño que se comportara de esa manera tan retraída con ellas.

Dania estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta se había aislado de la charla que momentos antes sostenía con sus amigas.

- ¡Hey! ¡¡DANIA!

- ¡¿Ah! – Preguntó la chica pegando un salto.

- ¡Te estoy hablando desde hace rato! ¡Te estabas perdiendo la cara de Lily!

- ¿Qué cara?

- ¡Ninguna cara! – Gritó de repente la pelirroja.

- ¡¿Cómo que ninguna cara! – Le reclamó Mandie. – Es porque ya no la tienes, pero hace sólo un par de minutos tenías la mayor cara de boba del mundo… ¡y estabas toda colorada!

- ¡Yo no estaba colorada!

- ¡Sí que lo estabas!

- ¡NO!

- ¡SÍ!

- ¡NO!

- ¡SÍ!

- ¡¡LILY ESTÁ ENAMORADA DE JAMES POTTER!

Tanto la pelirroja como la rubia giraron sus rostros para observar con rostros asombrados a la joven frente a ellas., que las miraba con cara de "¿Qué? Yo sólo digo la verdad".

La reacción fue instantánea. Mandie estalló en carcajadas y Lily enrojeció tanto que no era posible distinguir entre ella y su cabello.

- Eres una malvada, Marsh. – Le dijo Lily todavía roja.

- Jajajajajaj lo siento jajajajajaj es que era la única manera de cortar su discusión. – Le contestó su amiga mientras se apretaba el estómago de la risa. – Y funcionó jajaja.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡¡Por Merlín, James, ya deja de moverte!

- No puedo. – Contestó el aludido sin dejar de moverse como un epiléptico.

- Déjalo, Remus. ¿Qué no ves que el pobre se muere de ganas por ir a ver a su novia?

- ¡¡Cállate, Hocicos! – James estaba totalmente colorado. El chico de gafas se cruzó de brazos y se echó en su asiento con expresión molesta, como un niño pequeño.

- ¿Y por qué no vas simplemente a verla? – Le preguntó Remus.

- No puedo. – El chico suspiró. – No quiero agobiarla. Ya saben como es Lily. – Ante aquella frase los chicos asintieron mientras murmuraban cosas como "Uy ya lo sabré yo y todos los moretones que me ha dejado" o "Y tan tranquilita que parecía en su primer año". James los escuchó y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a sus amigos sobarse en los lugares donde seguramente alguna vez habían recibido un fuerte golpe por parte de su novia. – El asunto es que además está con sus amigas y supongo que debo darle un tiempo con ellas, ¿no creen?

- Mmmm… bastante maduro de tu parte, James. – Le dijo Lupin.

- Y estúpido. – Terció Sirius.

- También. – Completó Lupin.

- ¡Hey! ¡Yo pensé que me encontrabas razón, Lunático!

- Hasta que escuché el punto de vista de Sirius.

- Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Sirius. – Acotó Peter.

- ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Todos mis amigos estan en mi contra! – Gritó el chico de gafas levantando sus brazos al aire.

- ¡Tengo la solución! – Interrumpió Black triunfante. – Vamos todos al vagón de Lily y sus amigas.

Inmediatamente todos lo miraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco. Era obvio que Sirius sólo quería ir para comenzar su estrategia de enamoramiento a Mandie Curt.

Sin embargo, tras discutirlo unos cuantos minutos, finalmente salían los cuatro de su vagón y se dirigían al que ocupaban las tres chicas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- No me digas que nuevamente se quedó pegada mirando por la ventana. – Le susurró la pelirroja a Mandie.

- Sí. – Ambas chicas suspiraron. – Algo le sucede, Lily.

- Yo también lo noté. – Le contestó seriamente la joven mientras observaba a Dania mirar algún punto en el horizonte fijamente. Tenía la vista perdida en algo que sólo ella era capaz de ver. En algo que sólo estaba dentro de su cabeza.

- ¿Qué crees que pueda ser?

- No lo sé. No puedo imaginar que tan grave le sucedió para que se comporte de esta manera.

- Me preocupa mucho. Además…

Justo en ese momento la puerta del vagón se abrió para dar paso a dos de los chicos más guapos y revoltosos de todo Hogwarts.

- James. – Fue lo único que Lily pudo decir antes de poner una cara de boba kilométrica exactamente igual a la que en ese mismo instante ponía su novio.

Mandie y Sirius pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Y sin perder tiempo el joven Potter se sentó junto a su novia; a lo que su amigo de negros cabellos lo imitó sentándose al lado de la rubia.

- ¿Me extrañaste mucho, Mandie? – Le preguntó Sirius pasando su brazo por el hombro de la chica.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, Sirius! – Le contestó la joven. Pero lo cierto era que su sonrisa y el rubor de sus mejillas, además del tono coqueto de sus palabras; la desmentían totalmente.

Mandie y Sirius siempre habían congeniado, seguramente a causa de sus personalidades tan parecidas. Después de todo ambos eran conocidos como los sex-symbol de Hogwarts. Desde su primer año habían descubierto que podían tener eternas conversaciones y que juntos la pasaban muy bien. Sólo a finales de sexto año habían puesto sus ojos en el otro de manera romántica.

- ¿Segura? – Le preguntó el chico acercando su rostro al de ella.

- Segurísima. – Le dijo ella con voz sensual.

Y mientras Lily y James se dedicaban arrumacos y frases empalagosas y Sirius y Mandie se coqueteaban descaradamente; fue cuando Dania despertó de su ensimismamiento.

Lo primero que la chica ojos marrones vio fue a la pelirroja y el joven de gafas besándose, y a la rubia y el chico de negros cabellos mirándose fijamente mientras sus rostros se acercaban.

Dania se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar.

_Yo aquí sobro_, se dijo antes de salir del vagón.

- ¡Dania! – Exclamó la rubia notando la desaparición de su amiga. Y de paso dejando con las ganas a Sirius quien había estado a unos escasos dos centímetros de los labios de la muchacha.

_¡Maldición,_ pensó el joven. _¡Estuve a punto! ¡A punto!_

Definitivamente esa chica Dania "La Escoba" Marsh no le simpatizaba.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al verse fuera del compartimiento la joven de gafas y negros cabellos no supo que hacer. ¿Y ahora donde iba? No tenía más amigos.

Mmm… entonces tendría que pasearse por todo el tren.

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente sumida en sus reflexiones hasta que chocó con algo bastante duro.

- Pero que demonios… - Murmuró mientras se sobaba la cara y se arreglaba los anteojos con el entrecejo fruncido.

Al levantar la vista se fijó con qué había chocado… o más bien con quién.

- ¡Oh! Eras tú. – Le dijo al chico que la miraba divertido. Seguramente la había escuchado.

- Discúlpame, Dania, iba apurado.

- No, discúlpame tú. Iba despistada, no prestaba atención.

- Bueno, entonces me queda claro que ambos tuvimos la culpa y que ambos estamos disculpados ¿cierto? – Le dijo el joven con una sonrisa que a la chica le pareció encantadora.

Claro, si ese chico siempre le había parecido extremadamente amable y encantador. Ambos eran prefectos de la misma casa y habían aprendido a llevarse bastante bien. Sí, él era un buen chico.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Uy, por fin volví de mis vacaciones. ¡Lo pasé tan bien! **

**Y aquí me tienen con esta historia que me estaba carcomiendo el cerebro. La verdad es que debo tener como unas 20 más en mi cabecita (no exagero), contando las de Harry Potter, las de El Señor de los anillos y mis propias historias que ya van para convertirse en libros.**

**Supongo que para ustedes será todavía un misterio quien será la pareja protagonista. Lo único que les digo es que no será como en los típicos fics en que niña-linda se enamora de niño-lindo.**

**Un saludo para todos aquellos que han ido siguiendo "Cásate conmigo, otra vez" y déjenme reviews. Y les aviso a todos los que han leído "¿Dónde rayos estoy?" que ese fic está momentáneamente parado hasta nuevo aviso. Es que necesito terminar el libro para poder escribirlo antes.**

**¡Ah! Y para hacerlo más divertido, en sus reviews díganme quien creen que será la pareja o las parejas protagonistas. Así, en el próximo capítulo publicaré los resultados y veremos si la mayoría acierta o no.**

**No se dejen llevar por el título, porque puede que se refiera a alguien que todavía no aparece. Además todavía no he dicho el nombre de un personaje que es esencial para la trama.**

**¡Un beso!**


	2. Chapter 2

Al levantar la vista se fijó con qué había chocado… o más bien con quién.

- ¡Oh! Eras tú. – Le dijo al chico que la miraba divertido. Seguramente la había escuchado.

- Discúlpame, Dania, iba apurado.

- No, discúlpame tú. Iba despistada, no prestaba atención.

- Bueno, entonces me queda claro que ambos tuvimos la culpa y que ambos estamos disculpados ¿cierto? – Le dijo el joven con una sonrisa que a la chica le pareció encantadora.

Claro, si ese chico siempre le había parecido extremadamente amable y encantador. Ambos eran prefectos de la misma casa y habían aprendido a llevarse bastante bien. Sí, él era un buen chico.

- Cierto. – Corroboró la chica sonriendo.

- Bueno… y dime, ¿tuviste una lindas vacaciones?

Ante aquella pregunta, al parecer tan inocente, Dania no pudo evitar tensarse. Maldiciéndose por ser tan tonta como para reaccionar así por una simple pregunta, y más si esta provenía del sumamente agradable Remus Lupin, la muchacha le sonrió antes de contestar. La verdad era que si el joven había notado o no su turbación no lo mencionó.

- Sí. Estuvieron bien. Estuve en casa de Lily un tiempo.

- Lo supe. James se encargó de contármelo. – Remus rodó los ojos. – Supongo que ahora está con Lily, ¿cierto?

- Sí. – Afirmó comprensivamente. - Me temo que sí. Por eso salí de ahí. Estaba sobrando.

- Y no me digas que Sirius está ahí también.

- Pues te lo digo. Black también está ahí. - Ni siquiera fue conciente de que al nombrar al amigo de Remus había fruncido el ceño notoriamente.

- No te culpo por no sentir demasiada simpatía por Sirius.

- Más bien dirás nada de simpatía. – Corrigió Dania bufando.

- Ya veo. – Sonrió el joven. – Se lo tiene merecido. Podría ser más agradable contigo.

- No te preocupes, Remus. Me tienen sin cuidado sus estupideces.

Pero ambos sabían que aquello no era verdad.

Justo en ese momento se escucharon fuertes pisadas y resuellos provenientes del fondo del pasillo. Dania volteó su rostro para poder ver quien era.

- Lunático, no vas a creer lo q… ¡¡¡Tenías que ser tú!!! – Le gritó Sirius a Dania en cuanto se percató de su presencia. - ¡¡Justamente tú eres la causa de mis problemas!!

La aludida no supo que responder. Ni siquiera sabía a qué se refería Black con eso.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Hocicos? – Le preguntó Remus un tanto molesto.

- ¡¡¡ES ESTA MOJIGATA!!! ¡¡TENÍAS QUE ARUINARLO TODO!! – Le gritó a Dania en el rostro. - ¡¡Todavía no comprendo como una escoba insípida y nerd como tú puede ser amiga de personas tan increíbles!!

Aquello había sido el colmo. Dania no lo resistió. Antes de que alguien pudiera ver las lágrimas en sus ojos salió corriendo de ahí.

- ¡¡Te has sobrepasado, Sirius!! – Lo reprendió Remus antes de ir en busca de Dania.

El joven de pelo negro se quedó mirando a su amigo. ¿Realmente se había sobrepasado?

Es que esa chica lo desquiciaba. Con esa fachada de "yo no mato ni una mosca". Casi la odiaba por no responder a ni una de sus ofensas. Desde que la había conocido, jamás le había manifestado su enojo por todos los insultos y mofas por parte de él. Casi le hervía la sangre que fuera tan aburrida.

Y para rematar tenía que ser amiga de Mandie, quien era una chica tan atrevida y llena de vida.

¡Y por su culpa no había podido besar a Mandie! Todo por su culpa, ya que al percatarse de la falta de su amiga en el vagón, la rubia le había manifestado su preocupación al pelinegro y este se había limitado a responder con un "¿y a mi qué?" que a Mandie no le había gustado nada.

Y así había sido como habían terminado discutiendo y él se había retirado del compartimiento echando chispas.

¿Pero realmente se había sobrepasado?

La verdad era que ni siquiera se había fijado en como la muchacha se había tomado sus palabras. Pero por lo visto no muy bien, ya que había salido corriendo.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo Remus la encontraría y la haría sentir mejor. _Además esa parece estar bastante enamorada de Lunático_, pensó Sirius.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Tonta tonta ¡tonta!_, se decía Dania. _¡No debes dejar que ese descerebrado de Black te afecte así!_

Se encontraba sentada en un compartimiento completamente vacío, mientras las lágrimas caían sin cesar de sus ojos.

- ¡Maldito! – Masculló. ¡Merlín, cuánto lo adiaba!

Y por sobre todo lo adiaba por haberle dicho aquello.

Lo adiaba porque ella también pensaba lo mismo. Sus amigas eran personas increíbles y ella sólo era una estúpida aburrida.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba.

Se sacó las gafas para poder limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos y justamente fue en ese momento que Remus entró.

Dania estaba tan absorta en su pena que no notó a su amigo. Éste se había quedado congelado unos instantes, observando el profundo cambio en las facciones de la chica al estar sin gafas. Era bastante notorio.

- Dania. – Susurró el castaño una vez que se hubo recuperado de la impresión.

Inmediatamente la chica se puso las gafas y trató de ocultar que lloraba.

- Remus, ¿qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó ella, como si nada pasara.

- Sirius a veces no piensa lo que dice. Sé que te hizo daño.

Directo al grano. Dania suspiró. No tenía sentido esconderle a Remus que había llorado por culpa de su amigo, que estaba herida.

- ¿Sólo a veces Remus?, yo diría que jamás piensa lo que dice. – Terció molesta. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lupin al escucharla.

- Bueno…quizás no piensa con el cerebro apropiado. – Bromeó el muchacho.

Una pequeña risa se escapó de los labios de Dania. Remus tenía ese poder sobre la gente, admitió para si misma. Los calmaba, los alegraba y les daba esperanzas.

Era un buen amigo.

- Gracias. – Le dijo mientras se levantaba. – Vamos, seguramente Lily y Mandie deben estar buscándome.

Remus la observó al salir del compartimiento. Había algo extraño en Dania. Algo malo. Antes jamás se hubiera dejado amedrentar así por las palabras de Sirius. Simplemente las hubiera ignorado.

Parecía más frágil. ¿Qué le habría sucedido?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la mesa de Griffyndor todo era alegría. Después de tanto tiempo sin verse, las conversaciones y la risas se elevaban al igual que en el resto de las mesas.

Para el grupo de amigos era el último año, y por supuesto los Merodeadores ya estaban planeando nuevas travesuras.

Lily y James, los nuevos Premios Anuales, estaban uno al lado del otro, compartiendo risitas cómplices y miradas enamoradas. Entre tanto Mandie, quien estaba entre sus dos amigas, platicaba con Dania. Remus y Sirius, frente a la pareja enamorada, reían recordando algo que habían echo durante el verano.

- Hey, Mandie, ¿me pasa uno de esos panecillos? – Le pidió Sirius a la rubia.

. Eeee…espera un momento. – Le dijo ésta al ver que estaban más allá de su alcance. – Dani, ¿me puedes pasar uno de esos panecillos?

Automáticamente la joven estiró el brazo, pero tan solo faltándole uno cuantos centímetros para alcanzar el dichoso panecillo se detuvo.

- Dani, ¿qué pasa? ¿y el panecillo? – Le preguntó su amiga intrigada.

- ¿Es para Black? – Preguntó fríamente Dania llevándose un vaso de zumo a la boca.

- Sí. – Contestó Mandie, quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- Entonces puedes decirle que se pare y que él mismo venga a buscarlo.

La rubia la miró sin poder articular palabra. Dania tenía su carácter, bastante escondido al resto, pero jamás se había comportado de esa manera. Su amiga no era vengativa ni mal educada.

- ¿Y el panecillo? – Preguntó Sirius, quien no se había percatado de lo ocurrido.

- ¿Quieres uno de estos, Black? – Le preguntó Dania, con un brillo bastante extraño en los ojos.

- Sí, March. – contestó Sirius, sin notar la mirada asesina que le dirigía la joven

- Pues toma. – Masculló Dania antes de lanzarle un panecillo que aterrizó en el plato del pelinegro, salpicando y manchando completamente al chico.

Todos los que estaban cerca quedaron en completo silencio. Sirius miraba su ropa manchada como si no creyera lo que veía, y todos lo miraban a él esperando una reacción.

Lentamente el rostro de Sirius se tornó cada vez más pálido y sus labios tomaron un rictus bastante peligroso.

Dania supo inmediatamente que se había metido en problemas. Tan sólo era su primer día en Hogwarts y ya se había ganado al peor enemigo que se podía tener.

- March,… - Siseó el muchacho. - …esto lo vas a pagar.

Y acto seguido sacó su varita, sin dificultad se aplicó un hechizo limpiador y continuó comiendo como si nada sucediera durante el resto de la cena.

En cuanto a Dania, no fue capaz de levantar los ojos de su plato ni un solo segundo. Por supuesto, en absoluto silencio.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la sala común de Griffyndor reinaba el alboroto, las risas y lo gritos. Una pequeña fiesta se había organizado, para recibir el nuevo año escolar.

En una esquina se encontraban Sirius, Remus y James planeando, para variar, alguna memorable travesura merodeadora; mientras que cerca de ellos Lily y Mandie conversaban alegremente.

Dania no se encontraba ahí. La joven inmediatamente después de llegar a la sala común, había subido a su habitación, alegando que no se sentía muy bien, que quizás algo de la cena le había caído mal.

Como era de esperar, ni Lily ni Mandie le habían creído, pero ninguna la había obligado a quedarse.

Además, teniendo en cuenta el tenso ambiente entre ella y Black, era de esperar que la muchacha lo evitara.

Sirius había estado muy atento a la conversación entre las tres amigas al llegar a la sala común y aún ahora, mientras reía junto a sus camaradas, sus ojos cada cierto tiempo se desviaban hacia la escalera.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no había peligro, les dijo a sus amigos que tenía que ir al baño y sin ser visto, se escabulló en dirección a las habitaciones de mujeres.

Sabía muy bien donde dormía March, ya que compartía habitación con Lily y Mandie. No le fue difícil llegar, ya que el pasillo estaba completamente desierto. Todos los alumnos estaban en la fiesta. _Excepto la insípida Escoba March_, pensó Sirius.

Al llegar a la puerta, la abrió cuidadosamente. Se sintió bastante decepcionado cuando al entrar no vio a nadie en la habitación.

¿Dónde diablos se había metido March?

Pero fue entonces cuando la vio. Y Sirius quedó completamente petrificado.

La puerta del baño estaba ligeramente abierta, y sentada en el borde de la bañera se encontraba Dania, comprobando la temperatura del agua.

El asunto era que apenas una toalla, casi olvidada, envolvía apenas sus caderas.

Sirius observó consternado la espalda desnuda y no pudo evitar que su mirada bajara hasta el nacimiento de su trasero.

_¡Qué diablos!_, se dijo a si mismo. _Esa no puede ser March._

Pero él sabía que sí lo era. Justo en ese momento la muchacha decidió estirar sus esbeltos brazos, lo que provocó que la toalla se soltara aún más.

Sirius comenzó a sudar. No quería mirar, no quería estar ahí. Pero no podía hacer nada de eso. Sabía que era morboso, pero no podía.

Y como si pretendiera provocarla aún más, Dania soltó su cabello. Fue como si una cascada de seda negra cayera por su blanca piel. Tan largo que llegaba más allá de su cintura.

Sirius tuvo que salir de ahí. Fue directamente al baño de hombres y se miró al espejo.

- Eres un estúpido, Hocicos.

Se mojo el rostro y apoyó las manos en el lavabo.

Fue entonces cuando notó que tenía un problema. Un gran problema.

¡Diablos! Necesitaba una ducha bien fría.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Esa noche a Sirius le costó bastante conciliar el sueño.

Ya de madrugada, y resignándose a que le sería imposible dormir, apoyó las manos en la nuca y contempló el techo de la habitación.

¡Por Merlín! Las imágenes volvían en tropel a su cabeza.

Aquel cuerpo tenía cintura, tenía caderas. ¡Lo había excitado!

Con horror tuvo que admitir que Dania March, la Escoba March, lo había excitado.

- ¡No otra vez! – Masculló notando que volvía a suceder.

Sería una noche bastante larga.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dania se acostó mucho más relajada. Después de aquel baño su cuerpo estaba listo para un buen descanso.

Era lo que más deseaba. Tan solo dormir y no tener esas horribles pesadillas que la atormentaban desde…aquella terrible tarde.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar la cara que había puesto Black en la cena cuando le había lanzado el panecillo. Había sido memorable.

- Se lo tiene merecido. Por estúpido.

Sin embargo, estaba segura que nada la salvaría de la venganza del chico. Tendría que irse con cuidado de ahora en adelante.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Nuevo capi de esta historia que no ha tenido mucha aceptación, pero espero que eso cambie. **

**Por si les asalta la duda, Peter en este fic pertenecerá a la casa de Slytherin. Ya que en ningún libro dice que él pertenezca a la casa del resto de los Merodeadores.**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Saludos!**


End file.
